


P.S. I'm With You

by SuseliebeSuse



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek & Penelope as teenager, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Summer Vacation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseliebeSuse/pseuds/SuseliebeSuse
Summary: Derek meets Penelope at the worst time of his life during school vacation. They spend some time together. But Derek has a hard time trusting other people. Is Penelope able to help him?Set in an Alternative Universe where Derek and Penelope meet as teenagers.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan, 13 years old was sitting in his mother's kitchen on a sunny afternoon. He had nod school, indeed, they had vacation and Derek had begged his mom to let him go to the library.   
His mother, Fran Morgan frowned and turned around, a wet dish in her hand.   
"Derek, what's wrong? You're acting strange lately! Did something happen to you I should know about? Did you get yourself into trouble again?"   
"Nothing is wrong Ma, I just don't wanna go to the Youth Center anymore. I don't have fun there."   
"But Baby Boy what about your football? You liked it so much."   
13-year-old Derek sighed and looked at his mom who would never understand him. He didn't want to go there anymore because of Carl Buford, the man who used to molest him. No one knew about it. No one, but Derek and Carl.   
"I still like football, but I don't wanna go alright ma? I have to go to the library. I have to learn for school okay? I have missed so many days and need to catch up with it that's all."   
"Derek...you don't have school for the next weeks...since when do you want to learn? You can tell me if something is wrong Baby Boy. I'm your mom, I hope you know you can trust me."   
"Please Mom..., " Derek begged her which caused his mother to sigh. "Nothings wrong I just want to go to the library and read."   
His Mom was watching him for a while until she shrugged and nodded. "Come on give your mom a hug and then go, do what you have to do baby boy! But please. Don't get yourself into trouble!"   
Relieved beyond words, Derek rose to his feet and walked over to give his mom a big hug. He hated being so close to other people ever since Carl had molested him for the first time and even embracing his mom made his whole body tense.   
Fran wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her body. "Be home for dinner Baby Boy, alright?"   
"Okay, Ma, " Derek answered, pulling out of his mother's embrace. "See you later, bye!"   
Derek grabbed all his stuff he would need and headed out of the door. He took his bike and cycled to the place, Carl couldn't come and get him: the library. Derek was safe there. It was silent. No one would touch him, it was just what he would need.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

He arrived at the library very quickly and parked his bike. Soon he'd grabbed some books he wanted to read and sat down on his usual place. But before he could even start to learn, a girl, almost at his age, maybe a little bit younger, caught his attention.   
She had honey-blonde hair and wore the most colorful clothes, he'd ever seen. Perhaps she was some kind of chubby, but everything Derek could think was, that she was very beautiful. She was wearing colorful glasses and had some big flowers in her hair. Watching her, Derek didn't realize that the girl was looking at him too before it was too late. She smiled at him, grabbed her books, and came over to him.  
"As you were looking at me, may I sit down here? You'll have a better look and I a place where I can read my book, " she smiled at him, self-confident.   
Derek, who didn't even know how to smirk anymore, nodded slowly.  
"I'm sorry, " he murmured under his breath and looked back to the book in front of him.  
"No need to be sorry. I don't mind anyway if you like to look at me." She sat down beside him and placed her book on the table. "I'm Penelope by the way. I'm on vacation with my family for the next two weeks here in Chicago. Who are you? Do you live here? What are you reading?"  
Derek totally overwhelmed with all these questions just looked up from his book and stared at her.  
The girl smiled at him kindly.  
"Are you okay? Don't you want to talk? You can tell me, I'm not angry if you don't."  
Derek cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm good. I'm Derek," he answered. Derek refused to trust other people after his experiences with Carl. He'd believed in this guy entirely, and now all he felt was shame and pain in places he wouldn't want to feel pain.  
"Hey, Derek. Nice to meet you," Penelope answered, happy because he'd answered her. "I like it here so far, it's not the most beautiful city, but it's nice anyway. Do you live here?" Penelope asked him again, and Derek realized he didn't feel uncomfortable with that girl beside him.  
"Yes, my whole life."  
"Cool! Are there any good places I should know?"  
"Uhm..."  
"Oh, wait! I have a so much better idea! You could show me! At least...if you want to," Penelope added and grinned hopefully at him. Derek thought about it for a moment.  
"I don't know...I'm no good company...," he answered, not sure how to make new friends anymore and mostly not sure if he was able to trust other people.  
Derek had lost all his friends in the past half-year, they didn't understand his strange behavior. He had been distracted and also had lost his funny side. He'd been to himself most times and had gotten used to it. But now there was this girl who wanted him to join her.  
"I bet you are! And if you're no good talker, well I can promise I will talk a lot for the both of us!" Again, the girl smiled at him. It was so kind, and so badly, Derek wanted to say yes.  
"Hey, cat got your tongue?" Penelope asked him with a soft smile, and he immediately shook his head in response.  
"No...I'm sorry."  
Derek wasn't used to other people than his family anymore. He felt uneasy because he didn't know what to say and how to act. He sighed and averted his eyes from that girl in front of him.  
"Derek?"  
Soon he felt a hand on his and risked a look at it. Penelope's touch didn't make him feel uncomfortable for now. He hadn't accepted a touch without tensing for so long now. It almost scared him.  
"Do you want to? I'm only here for the next two weeks. My parents are some kind of hippies they don't have much time for me anyway. They'll be out, in nature with my stepbrothers."  
Derek looked at her. He knew he was acting strange for not saying a damn word, just staring at the colorful girl in front of him. So, Derek nodded once more, because he really wanted to spend time with her. She made things easy for him and he so badly wanted to feel good once more. At least during the summer vacation.  
"Okay." he didn't know why his voice was hoarse within a few seconds but somehow, in Penelope's company, he forgot to think about it. She made it very easy for him.   
Smiling in excitement, she clapped her hands and grinned, before Mrs. Stewart, the librarian cleared her voice and shot them a look.  
"Sorry, Madam!" Penelope grinned at the woman too. She then turned around to Derek again, still beaming happily.  
"When do we start and where do we meet? I'm in a hotel a few blocks from here. I don't have a cell by now, my parents don't want me to have one," Penelope told him, rolling her eyes. "But I have an email account. We could text us the times and places, that alright?"  
Derek only nodded, anything was alright with him as long as he didn't have to go to the Youth Center anymore.  
"Alright then. That's so awesome! Thank you, Derek, for giving me a chance to get to know your city!"  
"No problem!" Derek still couldn't smile, but he felt something stir inside him he hadn't felt since that day Buford had made him drunk for the first time: happiness.  
He indeed couldn't wait to show Penelope some places in Chicago.  
They sat together in silence after that talk for the time. And when both had to go home, Penelope and Derek walked together out of the library.  
"So, see you tomorrow?" Penelope asked him. She had given him her email address earlier, and Derek would text her as soon as his mother would give her permission to go on a few trips for the following two weeks.  
Derek nodded and promised her to text her asap.  
Penelope smiled and was totally alright with this. She was so easy to talk to.  
"Bye then," Derek said, looking at her for one last time. Still, he thought she was beautiful. A thought he never had for the first time when it came to girls. Something made her very special to him.  
"Bye, Derek! Can't wait until tomorrow."  
"Me too."  
It was then that something happened, he hadn't thought it would actually happen: Penelope wrapped her arms around him to give him a big hug. His body stiffened at the contact first, but somehow he was able to relax even if he couldn't put his arms around her too.  
Penelope let go of him and smiled shyly at his direction.  
"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just...it's a normal thing in my family..., " Penelope began to explain herself, but Derek stopped her.  
"Nah it's alright. Sorry."  
He was a freak. Couldn't hug a girl who wouldn't harm him, who was so kind to him. Derek couldn't explain to her why, but he felt like shit for not returning the embrace.  
"It's alright, we give it another try tomorrow." Patiently, Penelope told him that, and he nodded slowly, grateful for this answer. So, he could prepare himself for that.  
"Ok."  
They repeated their goodbyes, and Derek headed home with his bike. He wasn't late for dinner, so he was hoping his mom would allow him to spend time with that girl he'd just met.  
"Hey, Baby Boy! Please set the table for me. How was your day at the library?"  
Derek nodded and began to set the table just like his mother had asked him to.  
"It was good. I met a girl...," Derek began, but his mother interrupted him.  
"A girl? Who is she? Do I know her?"  
"Mom I was telling you...," Derek groaned, and his mother grinned at him apologetically.  
"I'm sorry Baby Boy. You're so silent the last time I'm just happy for you."  
"You don't know her, Mom. She's on vacation with her family, her name is Penelope."  
"What a nice name! So do you two meet again?"  
Again Derek nodded.  
"She asked me to show her the city..."  
"Great! I hope you two will have a lot of fun!"  
"But mom I might need some money..."  
His mom turned around and smiled. Derek knew they hadn't had much money, for his dad was dead, and his mother had to work all on her own to give her three children an acceptable life. He knew it wasn't right to ask her for that, but he wanted to make everything right with Penelope. Didn't understand why yet, but Derek wanted her to have a great time with him even if he was the worst company she could have looked for.  
"That's what I was thinking. I have two things I need you to do, for it."  
Derek looked at his mother and waited until she began to tell him what she wanted him to so for some extra money.  
"First: you invite Penelope for dinner. I want to get to know that girl at some point this week. And second: you'll go to your training twice a week. Deal?"  
Derek sighed and nodded slowly. He was hoping he wouldn't have to go to the training anymore. Derek didn't want to go back to Carl, didn't want to get touched by him anymore. But he wanted to spend some time with Penelope, and so, he agreed.  
"Alright, Ma."  
"Great Baby. Now get your sisters here, and we will have dinner."  
Derek called his two sisters, and after dinner, Derek walked to his bedroom to send a text to Penelope.

_Hello Penelope,_  
_We will meet tomorrow morning at 9 am at the library._  
_Derek_

It took only seconds until he received an answer from Penelope. Again he felt something stir inside him. Excitement and happiness. He had something to look forward again.

_Hello Derek,_  
_I'll be there, can't wait for tomorrow we'll have such a great day! I'm so excited! :)_  
_Penelope_

Derek smiled, reading her answer and shut down his laptop. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. So he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and went to bed early.


	2. Chapter 2

Impatiently, Penelope waited for Derek to arrive at the library. It was almost nine, and he had to come every second. Penelope was so looking forward to meeting Derek again. She'd liked the boy from the first moment she'd caught him watching her. There was something about him that made her more interested in him than she was with any boy before. He appeared to be so sad and shy, Penelope wanted to know more about that handsome boy. Hopefully, he would give her a chance to get to know him better.   
She looked around and finally saw him. Grinning, she headed towards him as he parked his cycle in front of the library.  
"There you are! Good morning Derek !"  
Derek nodded his head to greet her too and locked his bicycle.  
Penelope wondered why this so gentle boy was so silent. Too silent for her taste. Was he just shy? Or was it something else? She didn't understand but wanted to know more about him that was a fact.  
"How are you?" she asked him as he stood in front of her. He seemed so unsure towards her, like if he'd never had friends before. That made Penelope like him even more and also, she wanted to understand him even more.  
"I'm ok, how are you?"  
Penelope smiled because she finally had an answer from the boy in front of her. She grinned and took a deep breath. Penelope had been excited the whole night, and in the morning she'd changed her clothes very often before she finally found a dress she liked. Honestly, Penelope had NEVER done that before. She'd surprised herself with these morning actions.  
"I'm absolutely fine! But I haven't slept that well because I was way too excited for today! I can't wait for the things you want to show me and spending time with you!" Penelope always had been a motor mouth. She hardly could stop talking, but Derek didn't seem to mind. Indeed he seemed to be relieved, she took the most part of the conversation.  
"So what are we going to do today, Hot Stuff?" She asked him, without even thinking about what she called the boy in front of her.  
"Hot Suff?" Derek asked her in surprise.  
"Uhm sorry. It just passed my mouth without thinking. I hope you don't mind?" Penelope always loved, giving nicknames, and when it came to Derek, she had a bunch full of nicknames for him in her mind.  
It almost seemed as if Derek would start to smile but changed his mind at the last second.  
"No, I don't mind motor mouth, " he answered silently, again, so shy and almost sad. Penelope grinned at him. For no particular reason, she wanted to make Derek feel better, even if they just knew each other for only a few hours.  
"Okay. Do you tell me then what we're going to do today?" Penelope asked hopefully. Derek nodded his head in response.  
"Sure. First well pay a visit to Millennium Park. That will take some time." He told her shyly, but Penelope didn't mind, she was glad that he wanted to spend time with her and show her the city. And at least he'd spoken two sentences.  
"Great, I so can't wait to see all these things you're going to show me! Let's go then!"  
They had a beautiful morning, visiting the Millennium Park with "The Bean." Penelope took many pictures of it and even a few of Derek when he wasn't watching her. Derek took some pics of her in front of everything she wanted too.  
It was such a great morning she wished it would never end.  
After that, they grabbed something for dinner and sat down on a bench in a nearby park.  
"I have so much fun today Derek, thank you for this!" Penelope told him between two bites of her veggie burger. "What do we do this afternoon?"  
Derek stopped eating and promptly became uncomfortable. He didn't look at her but at his hands. Penelope wondered what was wrong.  
"If you don't want to spend more time with me it's alright, " she said and smiled patiently at him. Just because she had enjoyed the time, it must not have been the same for Derek. "I really don't mind if you have other plans."  
"I would like to spend more time with you, but I gave a promise to my mom to not miss my football training, " Derek admitted slowly, still averting his eyes. Penelope kept watching him. Something was entirely wrong with him, something scared Derek, and she wanted to find out what it was.  
"I've never seen a football training before, would you mind if I would join and watch you?" She asked hopefully, and within seconds she had her answer. Never before he'd answered her questions so fast.  
"I would like you to come with me."  
She smiled as he finally risked a look at her. Derek watched her for a moment, now a lot more relaxed than a few minutes before.  
"This day is so much fun for me! And it keeps getting better and better!" Penelope grinned, and together they ate the last few bites of their dinner. They then walked over to the Youth Center, where Derek would have his training for the next two hours. It was a long walk, but they had time, and so, Penelope did what she was best at. Talking.  
"Actually, I love computers. When I'm older, I want to work as a technical analyst or something like that. Most important: it must have to do something with computers. Like, working with them, do you know what I mean? When I was younger, I've always dreamed of being a ballerina, but I'm really too clumsy for this. And I like eating way too much! That's not good when you have to do all these ballerina things." She grinned at Derek who, indeed, was watching her with so much wonder in his eyes. Penelope always was honest with other people. She just loved telling the truth and didn't care if the fact included her overeating sometimes or being clumsy.  
"What do you want to work later, do you know that by now?"  
She was curious if Derek had some plans just like she did.  
"I always wanted to go to the Police," Derek admitted shyly after a moment of thinking. He really wasn't someone who talked a lot, but Penelope didn't mind. She could ask him if she wanted to, and that was, what she did.  
"I bet that's very interesting! Why do you want to go to the Police?" Penelope was so interested, she so badly wanted to get to know Derek better and was glad about everything he told her about himself.  
"My Dad was a Police Officer."  
"Was?" Penelope looked at him. Maybe that was the reason why Derek appeared so sad. Perhaps his daddy was gone, left the family.  
"He got killed three years ago. Since then I don't know if I really wanna do this job. Maybe I'm going to play football for the rest of my life." Derek seemed unsure, but he was young, in her age and didn't need to know yet, Penelope knew that. Just because she exactly had her dream job in her mind, other teens didn't have to.  
"I'm sorry Derek...," Penelope said slowly grabbing his hand for a moment while they walked together. Derek didn't pull his hand out of hers but averted his eyes to look in another direction. She felt sorry for him losing his Dad. Penelope had lost her bio father too but didn't remind him anyway, for she'd been a baby when he died. Now, she had a stepfather she called dad and four step-brothers, that was more than enough. Penelope let go of Derek's hand but walked firmly at his side. Derek didn't seem to mind. Honestly, he appeared comfortable with the closeness, so Penelope just stood put to him. Somehow she knew that this boy so badly needed a good friend and Penelope was more than willing to take this job.  
"I'm okay," he eventually answered slowly as they turned around the corner. Soon, they would arrive at the Youth Center, Penelope could see it now as they walked towards it.  
"Still, I'm sorry."  
"Thank you, that's nice," he answered silently, again, risking a look at her for a moment. Penelope could almost see how uncomfortable he became the closer they walked towards the Youth Center. Whatever it was, that made Derek this shy and nearly scared, she really couldn't put the finger on it. And even if Penelope only was here for the next two weeks, Penelope decided that she would find out what was bothering him. She liked this boy and wanted to help him.  
They walked into the building and Derek showed her, where she could sit down to watch his training. Penelope sat down in the shadow, she loved the sun, but it was too hot for her taste. She had a fair, delicate skin that almost screamed after sunburn on those hot days. Derek brought her some water before he headed to the changing room and Penelope was grateful for it. Derek didn't need to do this, but he'd cared about her, and that made her very happy.  
For the next two hours, Penelope watched Derek and his teammates doing their training session. Their trainer appeared to be very close to the boys. He touched and hugged them very often, especially Derek. One time she could hear the trainer telling Derek he was his favorite. Derek tensed at every touch more than he'd done it at her surprising hug yesterday, that was for sure. Perhaps, Derek's behavior had something to do with this football team or trainer? Maybe she would find out.  
But very soon, the training was over, and Penelope slowly walked to the entrance of the Youth Center, where she would wait for Derek to come back after showering and changing back into his clothes. It didn't take him more than fifteen minutes until he came back to her. Derek looked worn off and exhausted.  
"Tired?" Penelope asked him as he came to a halt in front of her. He shook his head.  
"I'm good." His answer was all the same like before. But this time, Penelope snorted in disbelief. She was young, a teenage girl, but she wasn't dumb enough to believe the word´s he'd said.  
"Tell that yourself," she answered, but nevertheless smiled at him. Penelope didn't want to scare him away from her, so she did her best to say these words as calm as possible.  
Derek, stunned, looked at her in surprise. He opened his mouth for a moment to shut it again."  
I'm sorry," he answered then, averting his eyes to shoulder his bag.  
"I'm tired, you're right."  
"That I am, Hot Stuff," grinning, she nudged him in the side playfully. Penelope sensed, there was more than that, but she had some time to find out.  
"Hey, how about some ice-cream, before we both go home?"  
"Sound like a plan..." Derek nodded his head in the direction they would have to go. It was a late afternoon. They had some time left before Derek would have to go back home for dinner. Penelope's parents and brothers surely were out on a trip, she wasn't interested in now or never. She had great parents, but their interests didn't match at any point. So, Penelope's parents had allowed her to spend some time at the library and later, with her new-found-friend Derek. Penelope was glad about it, she was able to get to know Derek better and was able to do sightseeing and learn more about her favorite hobby: computers. They bought their ice-cream and searched for a place to sit down together.  
"You're such a good football player!" Penelope said, as they finally had found a bench in the shadow and both of them.  
"Thank you, it's fun, though," Derek admitted while they ate their ice-cream.  
"How long do you play?"  
"Not that long, six months maybe..."  
"That's cool, I mean I haven't been into football, my step-father loves it and my brothers but seeing you at the training was great!"  
"Thanks. I have training two times a week, Saturday we have a football game..."  
It almost seemed like he wanted to ask her to come and watch him again, Penelope could see it written all over his face, so, she decided to make a step and help him.  
"Would you mind if I come again and watch you? Maybe, my step-father and brothers want to come and see the game on Saturday...if you don't mind?"  
"I don't," was Derek's answer. He looked at her for a brief moment.  
"I tell you the dates and the places, so you can ask your parents."  
"Great! Oh my gosh, I so can't wait for this!" Penelope admitted grinning full of happiness. That was going to be such an enjoyable vacation.  
"I have to go home now," Derek admitted after a few moments of silently sitting on the bench. "My Mom wants to get to know you, can...would you like to come for dinner one day this week?"  
Penelope didn't need to be asked twice if Derek invited her to his home, she would gladly accept.  
"I would love to! My family is out on a trip tomorrow evening. I really don't like to go with them, maybe I could come for dinner then? My parents won't say no."  
"I ask my Mom and tell you if it's alright."  
Penelope nodded and together, they made their way back to the library where they said their goodbyes. Like yesterday, Penelope hugged Derek, but this time, he didn't stiffen in her embrace, also managed to put an arm around her too, even if just for a little moment.  
"Goodbye, Derek! Thank you for that great day!"  
"Goodbye Penelope, I'll text you later!"  
Later this evening, Penelope was opening her email account. To her surprise, she had just received a mail from Derek.

_"Hey Motor Mouth,_   
_My Ma can't wait to meet you tomorrow evening at 6 pm. Do you have plans for the morning?_   
_Derek"_

Penelope was wondering how long it had taken Derek to ask her this question. She smiled and gladly typed an answer.

_"Hey, Hot Stuff,_   
_My parents agreed with me coming dinner at yours tomorrow evening. I don't have plans for tomorrow morning, do you have time to show me some more of your city?_   
_Penelope"_

Only moments later, Penelope received an answer. He must have been waiting for her to send a message, just like she'd done yesterday.

_"Meet me at 9am at the library, like today._   
_Derek"_

Grinning, Penelope answered one last time, before she closed her email account on her big brother's laptop. She was so happy, Derek had asked her to spend some more time with him.

_"Can't wait for tomorrow! See you!"_

Sleep came easy tonight, even if Penelope was beyond excited to see Derek again in the morning.

 


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, Derek was the first one to appear at the library. He was way too early, but he'd been awake half the night, thinking about the last two days. Spending time with Penelope was so easy, she was so kind, and Derek really liked spending time with her. Derek had had so much fun, felt happy, even his mom had realized that.

_"Can't wait to see your new friend, can't you?" She had asked him earlier this morning when they sat together at the kitchen table._   
_Derek had only nodded while he'd eaten his cereals. He didn't know what else to say to his mom. She'd found the exact words for him._   
_"I'm so happy you found a friend, Baby Boy." His mom had hugged him from behind. Still, Derek felt his body stiffen at the physical contact, but he also realized that this time, it wasn't that bad like all the times before. His mom must have realized that too, for she hugged him for a while longer, cradling him to her chest for a moment._   
_"Have a great time my love," she'd whispered into his ear, causing Derek to show a rare slight smile._   
_"Thank you, momma, I will," he'd answered silently before both of them finished their breakfast in silence._

And now he was standing in front of the library waiting for Penelope to come and meet him once again.  
After a while, a car stopped right in front of him. It was an old Chevrolet, Derek realized. A door opened a moment later and revealed Penelope, who smiled brightly at him. She was wearing a colorful dress and had a big flower in her blonde hair. Penelope looked great, Derek thought as he was looking at her happy expression.  
"Hey, Derek! Sorry, I'm a little late," she greeted him friendly. Behind her, Derek saw the faces of four teenagers grinning at him, also at the front seats, he could see Penelope's Mom and Dad smiling gently at him. Derek was overwhelmed entirely seeing those happy faces who were beaming at him.  
"Hey...no problem," he greeted Penelope back.  
"Thanks, my family thought, they had all the time in the whole wide world," Penelope told him, rolling her eyes, just like the teenager she was. Derek nodded in understanding. He didn't need an explanation, he was just glad that Penelope had decided she wanted to spend more time with him.  
"May I introduce you to my family? These are my stepbrothers Carlos, Eddie, Manny, and Rafe. And this is my mom Barbara and my stepfather Emilio!" Everyone greeted Derek, and he, too, said hello to all of them.  
"And this is Derek, my company for hopefully the next two weeks," Penelope explained to her family afterward.  
"Nice to meet you, Derek, I hope you two have so much fun today, it's such a lovely day," Penelope's mom said, and Derek nodded shyly. He wanted to say something more, but just couldn't.  
"We will, Ma! Have some fun by yourself. Bye Bye!" Penelope told them, walking to Derek's side.  
"Alright, message received my love. See you tonight, have fun!" With these words, family Garcia drove away, all of them waving and smiling. As soon as her family headed away, Penelope gave him an embrace, and like yesterday, Derek found himself able to wrap an arm around her too for a short moment.  
"I'm sorry for that, my family wanted to see you so badly," Penelope told him with an apologizing face.  
"It's alright, they're very nice," Derek answered, still a bit shyly. That was what he thought about the people he'd just seen.  
"Yes, they are, they're great people, but sometimes they're really crazy, like totally weird," Penelope explained, grinning from ear to ear.  
"So?" Derek asked her.  
"Some kind of...but I'm not better anyway," she answered shrugging, but with the brightest smile, Derek had ever seen. He loved that she was so honest.  
"I like that...I mean the way you are," he said before he thought about what he'd said, and blushed a little. Lucky him he had a dark skin so Penelope wouldn't see it.  
"Thank you, I like the way you are too," she told him, smiling gently at Derek with blushed cheeks. They looked at each other for a moment longer, before they decided to go on and do more sightseeing. Derek wanted to show her many things as long as they had time. They enjoyed some time at the Cloud Gate and the Shedd Aquarium and spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. Penelope took many pictures and even asked other people to take some pics of her and Derek. Derek was a bit shy at first, but he enjoyed the time with Penelope very much. He felt more and more relaxed with her at his side, didn't tense at her touch.  
"I had so much fun today, Derek," Penelope admitted as they sat together, watching the ocean in front of them. They sat in the shadow with some ice cream in their hands. Many people were at the beach, kids were playing, women did sunbathing, and guys were playing volleyball.  
"Me too," Derek answered honestly, looking at her for a moment. He didn't know why, but he caught himself staring at her many times during the day. There was something about her, other girls didn't have. Penelope turned her head in his direction, to smile at him and, it felt almost natural, Derek smiled back. He was surprised by his own reaction, but he just couldn't stop himself. That girl beside him made him feel better than in a long time.  
Penelope beamed at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a second.  
"I hope you do this more often from now on," she said, grinning in happiness. Derek shrugged. He would try to at least. It felt just natural to smile around her, even if he wasn't used to this anymore. And somehow, despite their youth, and that they knew each other for not more than three days, Penelope understood him better than anyone did. Derek didn't need to say a lot, she just knew how to take him, how to make him feel better. Derek wished this time with her would never end. He enjoyed it way too much, Derek knew that, but he couldn't stop himself.  
Eventually, they had to leave for dinner at Derek's house. Derek was a little bit nervous. He knew he didn't have to, his momma and sisters wouldn't embarrass him. But he hadn't brought a friend with him for a while now.  
"Are you okay, Derek?" Penelope's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded in response after a moment. Still, he didn't say that much, but he wanted her to know that he was alright.  
"I am."  
"Good, because you haven't said a word since we made our way to your home. Is that a good or a bad sign?" Penelope asked him playfully as they walked together along the streets of Chicago.  
"I'm sorry....," Derek told her. "I'm not...I'm just a bit nervous."  
"Why?" Derek didn't know why, but he trusted Penelope completely. He didn't understand it either, but he liked her so much and knew, he could be honest with her. She wouldn't laugh about what he told her.  
"I haven't brought a friend along with me for a while...," he admitted, ashamed. Derek didn't want her to feel sorry for him or something like that. He hadn't many friends. Honestly, there was no one anymore that Derek would call a friend of him.  
"Oh...I hope I'm worth your nervousness then," Penelope said slowly and carefully. Derek looked at her in surprise. If someone was worth it, then it was her.  
"You are," he said, again, without giving his words a second thought. But it was true. Penelope was absolutely worth it. Derek wanted his momma to get to know Penelope. He liked that girl more than he could admit right now, but what Derek knew was that he cared about her very much.  
"Okay, thank you, I can't wait to get to know your mom and sisters." Derek had told her some things about his mom Fran and his sisters Desiree and Sarah when they were sitting at the beach. It hadn't been much, but Penelope had listened to him all the time with a soft smile on her lips.  
"My mom can't wait either," Derek admitted, earning a soft smile from Penelope. She wasn't shy at all, Derek bet his momma and sisters would love her very much. All three of them weren't shy either. Derek hadn't been shy too, it was the things Carl did to him, that had made him change so much. He hated his behavior, but Derek couldn't handle these things very well. He knew he couldn't say a word. His momma was working very hard to give him and his sisters a good life. She had made him go to the Youth Center. If Derek would tell his momma what was happening there, he didn't know how she would see him from then on. It was enough that he felt ashamed for letting these bad things happen to him. Derek didn't want his momma to feel guilty.  
They reached the house soon, and Derek locked up the door. He let Penelope walk in first. Derek closed the door behind them, and together they walked into the kitchen where Fran, Sarah, and Desiree were waiting for him and Penelope. The supper was already finished, and the tables were set.  
"There you are welcome!" Fran, his mother said, walking over to hug Derek. She then embraced Penelope cordially.  
"I'm Fran," she said then, smiling at Derek's guest full of sympathy. "I'm glad your parents allowed you to come over for dinner."  
"I'm Penelope, thank you very much for the invitation." Penelope beamed at Derek's mother, and he promptly knew that Penelope and his momma would get along very well.  
Sarah and Desiree greeted Penelope too, and after that, they took their seats around the table and began to eat. It didn't take long for Penelope to fill the whole Morgan family in her parents and brother's lives. She was able to make them laugh about her parent's hobbies, for they were some kind of hippies and loved going to festivals and doing some weird things. Her stepbrothers were old enough to look after Penelope, but most times, she told the Morgan family, she spent her time learning all about computers. Soon, they knew all about her, and Derek found himself enjoying to listen to her. Penelope was such a great company. Derek was grateful that she'd talked to him two days ago in that library.  
He didn't talk much the whole evening but found himself smiling here and then at Penelope's words. There was something about her that made him want to do this all the time. His observant mom realized that too and showed him a tearful smile when she knew, no one else was watching her and Derek. Derek knew he made his momma worry a lot about him, and she was right doing it. But right now, he didn't think about Carl Buford, about the things the older man did to him after every football game and sometimes after training too. Derek just kept enjoying the time with Penelope and his family. He felt at ease and almost normal, like nothing evil had ever happened to him.  
"Why don't you go upstairs and show Penelope your room, Derek? Spend some more time together until Penelope's parents come for her," Derek's mom asked him after dinner was finished.  
"Okay mom," he answered and rose to his feet. He was glad that his mother released him and Penelope. It had been nice to spend some more time with his family and Penelope, but now he was happy to have some more private time with his guest. Derek waited for Penelope, and together they walked upstairs to Derek's room.  
"Here it is," he said and opened the door for Penelope. She walked inside and looked around his room. It wasn't anything special. Indeed, he hadn't many posters like almost everyone at his age. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in things like that, he just didn't have the energy to do this. Suffering from sexual abuse drained every positive energy out of him.  
"That's a pretty nice room, Derek," Penelope said when she finally turned around to face him. She smiled at him as she sat down on his bed.  
"Thank you," he answered and sat down beside her. He didn't know what to say else, but he knew, Penelope would eventually start talking. And she did. They talked for another hour until Penelope's family came to pick her up.  
"I'll text you," Penelope whispered, as she hugged him goodbye and Derek nodded in response. Almost immediately after Penelope and her family were gone, Derek said goodnight to his mom and headed back to his room to start his laptop. It didn't take long for Penelope to write to him.  
  
 _"Hey Hot Stuff, same time tomorrow?"_  
  
Derek was relieved. He didn't understand why Penelope loved to spend time with him. He didn't talk that much, was too shy, but somehow she enjoyed his company also.  
  
 _"Sure, I would like that, motor mouth." He typed his answer quickly, not wanting her to wait too long.  
_  
Only seconds later, Derek had his answer.  _  
"I'm so looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! :) Good night."  
_  
Derek's heart jumped in happiness. He felt so good right now, all because of this girl he'd met by coincidence.  
 _"Same here. Good night."_  
  
Turning off the laptop, Derek got himself ready for the night. Sleep came fast this time, and for the first time in a while, Derek didn't dream about Carl Buford. His dreams were full of laughter. Penelope's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week flew by too fast for Penelope's taste. She and Derek spent every possible minute with sightseeing or just hanging around, getting to know each other better. Penelope loved listening to her new friend, who became more and more comfortable with her. He began to talk more about himself or his family; he appeared to love more than anything. He even smiled more, it sat so well on him. Penelope loved, seeing him smiling. But honestly, she loved everything about him. Her brothers were making fun of her, saying she had a crush on Derek. Perhaps they were right, but Penelope would never admit that in front of them.  
Unfortunately, the first week of school vacation was over too soon, and she would have to go home to California. To be perfectly honest, she enjoyed her time in Chicago so much, Penelope didn't want to leave at any point anymore.  
Today was Saturday, Derek would have a big football game in the afternoon. His family and Penelope's would meet there to watch him.  
Derek and Penelope had spent the morning together with just talking and hanging around in his house. Derek hadn't been himself this morning. He'd been quieter than usual and jumpy at every touch. That had to mean something, she knew it. Even if she still was young, Penelope wasn't dumb.  
And now, in the late afternoon, Penelope was sitting along with her parents and Derek's family to watch Derek's football game.  
But instead of watching the game, all Penelope could do, was worrying about him. Penelope decided, she would ask him later, what was bothering him. Apparently, something was severally wrong with him, and Penelope wanted to help her friend to get over this. She tried to concentrate on the game then, wanting to know how Derek was playing but found herself worrying about him all the time. Soon, she would find out.  
All together they watched the game, cheering for her favorite player as often as possible. Derek did an outstanding job as far as Penelope could say. She wasn't good at sports, but she loved watching Derek. He would be a real Adonis when he was older, Penelope thought to herself, a real Chocolate Adonis. Grinning, she enjoyed the view of Derek Morgan on the football field. They'd become close in the last week, spending every minute together. Penelope didn't want to think about the time she had to leave. She would miss Derek very much. Too much to be honest.  
Immersed in her thought's Penelope missed the end of the game. Slightly confused, she recognized that every one of her and Derek's family rose to their feet. Penelope followed them outside to the parking lot. She decided to wait for Derek when she heard that everyone wanted to go home.  
"I want to stay and wait for Derek," Penelope told her parents, who agreed without asking.  
"But Penelope, Derek always stays a little bit longer after a game, it might be too late for you," Derek's mom told her, but Penelope shrugged. It made no difference to her, Penelope wanted to talk to Derek. She already cared too much about him.  
"I don't mind," she just answered. Having a sick feeling in her gut, Penelope wanted to see her friend before she would go home.  
"Alright, alright, but at least you can sleep at our house, I don't want you to run around here all on your own."  
Hopefully, Penelope looked at her parents. "Would that be alright?" She asked them, her eyes full of excitement. "Please say, yes!"  
"Sure, Penelope," her mother admitted. She smiled gently at Penelope, who grinned in happiness.  
"That's so awesome! Thank you!"  
Hugging her parents good night, Penelope watched everyone leaving and then, decided to sit down on a bench in front of the Youth Center to wait for Derek.  
His football team left almost an hour later, so Penelope awaited him anytime. But another two hours would pass until she would see Derek again. Impatiently, she waited for him, wondering what he was doing inside there.  
Penelope rose to her feet at some point and tried to walk inside the building she was waiting in front of. She wanted to see what took him so long. But someone must have locked it. She walked around the Youth Center. In one of the rooms was still light, she saw two shadows moving around. One of them apparently was Derek. Staring at the shadows in the window, she wondered, what they were doing, it appeared that their bodies were close together. Worrying about her friend, Penelope watched the movements a little bit longer before she decided to go back to the front doors.  
So she walked back to her usual place and sat down again. Penelope didn't understand what took him so long, all of his teammates were gone, it was just Derek and his trainer left. She wondered what was happening inside there.  
Soon, she would know.  
It was dark, almost ten when the front door finally opened, revealing a stumbling Derek and his trainer.  
Both of them couldn't see Penelope from their position, but clearly, Penelope could see them. Derek looked utterly exhausted, and something was amiss. He stumbled, swayed, and tried to back away from his trainer as fast as possible.  
"You did well tonight, Derek. I told you it's easy to just let go. To just look up to the sky. See you next week."  
With these words, Derek's trainer left and walked to his car. As soon as the man drove away, Penelope rose to her feet and headed towards her friend. She craved to know if Derek was alright. He still was standing at the front door, his shoulders slouched. Derek stood with his head hanging, focusing on closing his pants with trembling hands.  
Wait.  
Closing his pants?  
And why was he shaking all over his body?  
Penelope frowned as she looked at Derek in front of her. She then cleared her throat. Derek jumped in fear and would have fallen to the ground in the attempt to run away if it hadn't been for the door steadying him.  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry! It's me, Penelope," seeing Derek's haunted expression she tried to talk as quietly as possible. She didn't want to scare him more than he already was.  
"Penelope? Wh...what are you doin' here?" Derek leaned against the door, still his eyes full of fear and something else. Shame?  
He slurred and couldn't really focus on her as he tried to look at her.  
"I was worried about you...," Penelope answered honestly, closing the distance between them when she realized his pants still were open but with his hands shaking he couldn't close them.  
"Let me help you," she whispered, almost as afraid as Derek appeared to be. She wanted to know what had happened, but suddenly, a slight feeling of panic overcame her. It must be something really really bad. Deep inside her, she knew it.  
Derek let his hands slump to his sides and nodded weakly, dipping his head to his chest. Penelope carefully closed his pants and took a closer look at his face for a moment. It was then that she realized he was crying. With trembling shoulders, Derek was weeping silently. The sight was so heartbreaking, Penelope felt by her own a lone tear escaping her eye.  
"Derek...," Penelope whispered, carefully taking his hand in hers. He only shook his head in response, averting his eyes, which were full of shame.  
"You shouldn't see this..." she slurred slowly, but he didn't let go of her hand. Indeed he held it firmly as if he never wanted to let her go anymore. Penelope decided to not leave him alone, no matter what he would try. She had to help him.  
"But I've seen it. Now that I'm here, can I help you?"  
He slowly shook his head. Penelope could see more tears streaming down his face. Silently, they stood together in front of the Youth Center doors. Penelope held Derek's hand all the time during his silent weeping. There weren't words needed, Penelope knew it. Being with him was the comfort he craved for, and Penelope gladly gave it to him.  
Eventually, Derek calmed down a little after a while.  
"It hurts...," he admitted at one point in a whisper, Penelope almost couldn't understand him. "It always hurts so much..." Penelope tenderly squeezed his hand, trying to show him some comfort, he definitely needed it.  
"Hey, lay down for a while before we go home." Despite his dark skin, Derek was pale, and now, that she was so close to him, she realized he was drunk. His breath was sour, just like her dad's when he'd drunk wine from time to time.  
Again, Derek only nodded weakly. He didn't look at her, just held her hand in his. Slowly Penelope pulled him with her. Swayingly, Derek followed her to the bench, she'd been sitting before.  
It was a little bit hidden, so no one would see them from the street.  
Penelope sat down and patted on the place beside her. Slowly, Derek sat down, grimacing in pain. He laid down immediately on his side, making himself as small as possible. Penelope shifted closer so Derek could lay his head on her lap. He still was trembling all over his body as he took her hand in his once more. Carefully, she covered his upper body with her vest, she'd been carrying with her. Penelope didn't know if he was freezing, but she wanted to give him some much-needed comfort.  
"Can I touch you, Derek?" Penelope asked after a moment. He shook his head, and Penelope accepted this without asking twice. She just kept sitting with him for at least two more hours until Derek slowly sat up again. Still, he didn't look at her, just kept looking at his shoes on the ground.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, slowly rising up to his feet. "I should go home now," still slightly slurring he began to walk away, but Penelope caught up with him quickly.  
"I'm coming with you," she told him as she walked beside him.  
"I'm no good company tonight," Derek murmured, still unsteady on his feet. Penelope's heart broke for the boy at her side. He didn't need to tell her what was happening with his trainer. It was something atrocious and also something that wasn't allowed. Penelope was sure, Derek got molested by his trainer. And she wanted to help him.  
"I don't care, I just don't want to leave you alone," she answered, earning a quick gaze in her direction. "Let me give you some company for the night, we don't have to talk. I just...I want to help you if you need some...," she admitted. Derek looked at her for a brief moment, but he then nodded in response, taking her offer. Penelope felt he wanted someone at his side, but was unable to ask for it. She understood without words needed.  
"Okay," he murmured weakly. Carefully, Penelope linked arms with Derek. She was able to steady him in that way a little bit. Derek stiffened at the contact first but relaxed a little after a while.  
Slowly, they made their way to Derek's home. The lights were off, and Penelope could feel Derek relaxing at her side.  
"Your momma doesn't know, right?"  
Derek shook his head, searching for the keys in his pants. He still was slightly trembling. Penelope held him a little to steady him, she had to fight back her tears the whole time, seeing Derek like this. "I cannot tell her...," he murmured, unlocking the door silently. They walked inside and as quick as possible, headed upstairs to his bedroom.  
"Don't tell anyone...," Derek begged her, as soon as they were inside and he'd closed the door.  
"Why, Derek? It isn't right, what he's doing," Penelope argued. She wanted to help him get rid of this man who hurt him.  
"My mom...just...I can't talk about it...," Derek whispered, slowly sitting down on his bed.  
"We don't have to talk right now, Hot Stuff."  
Derek nodded once again. He looked unsure, didn't know what to do or to say now. So Penelope took the leading. She brought him his sleeping clothes and headed then to the kitchen downstairs to get them some water. When Penelope was back upstairs, Derek was still sitting on his bed, but he'd changed his clothes. He bent his head in her direction as she walked back into the room, averted his eyes when she sat down beside him.  
"Here, I brought some water for you," she said quietly. Derek took the water and emptied the glass slowly.  
"Thank you," he said eventually after some time, placing the empty glass on his nightstand.  
"Nothing to thank me for," Penelope answered with a soft smile. "Hey, lay down and sleep for a while, you need it."  
Derek slowly nodded but didn't lay down.  
"Where will you sleep?" He asked her, looking at his hands. Derek wasn't trembling anymore, but still, he appeared drained, tired.  
"Uhm...maybe, the couch?" Penelope asked. She hadn't thought about it, worrying about Derek had made it unable to think about where she would sleep.  
"Stay here?" Derek asked her all so silently, Penelope almost failed to hear it.  
"Yes, sure, if you want me to."  
"Please," Derek just whispered, still looking at his hands. Penelope observed him, realizing how much he needed her comfort right now.  
"Sure, I stay," she answered as a matter of course. Penelope would do anything to make him feel better. Changing into a shirt and some pants from Derek's older sister, she laid down beside him, who already was laying on his side. They were facing each other, Derek, for the first time this evening was looking straight into her eyes. They were filled with shame and sadness, Penelope again had to fight her own tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Derek...," she whispered, carefully reaching out her hand to cup his cheek. Derek closed his sad, tired eyes, not tensing at her touch.  
"I'm going to be okay," he whispered. "Someday I'm going to be okay."  
"You will. But Derek, you're not alone in this anymore. I'm with you."  
All so slowly, Derek opened his eyes again, which now, were filled with unshed tears. Maybe it was the alcohol or all these emotions, but eventually, Derek shifted closer and clumsily, pulled Penelope into his arms. Indeed, she was surprised, but it didn't take her long to overcome this and wrap her arms around him also. Carefully putting her head on Derek's chest, she made herself comfortable while Derek held her firmly to his body.  
"Thank you, Baby Girl....thank you so much."  
Smiling at the nickname, Derek gave her, Penelope squeezed him tenderly. "It's alright. I'm glad we've got to know each other that you let me be with you. I'm with you every step of your way."  
Silently talking to Derek, she felt him drifting off to sleep eventually.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke up in the late morning, caused by something he wasn't used to: someone was moving out of his arms, yawning. Abruptly, he sat up, his eyes wide open in shock.  
"What the...?" Penelope asked, sitting beside him.  
Wait.  
Penelope?  
He turned around to face her. She looked just as surprised as he was, but only for a second before she started smiling kindly at him.  
"Good morning, I didn't want to wake you, but I need a loo."  
"Oh...," Derek only managed to give her a short nod. Suddenly, he felt cheap. Penelope had seen him at his worst time. He'd been weak, but he had to admit that he'd been glad to have her help.  
Last night had been so much worse than ever. Derek still felt pain and Buford's hands on him. It made him shiver and nauseous.  
"Can you tell me, where I find it, now that you're awake? I don't want to disturb someone."  
Derek, snapping back to presence, back to Penelope, nodded.  
"It's the next door on the left," he murmured shyly, averting his eyes.  
"Okay, thank you."  
Penelope left the room, and Derek let himself fall back on the bed with an ashamed groan. Penelope shouldn't have seen him like that. He felt awkward and afraid. How would she react now that she knew what was happening to him?  
They had grown closer this week, and Derek found himself really liking that unique, bubbly girl and didn't want to destroy their friendship with the things he was going through.  
Derek hated, being so weak, being a victim. But he couldn't find a way to get out of this abuse as long as his mother wanted him to go to the football training.  
The door to his bedroom opened again, revealing Penelope. She closed the door and only seconds later laid back down beside him. She laid down on her side to be perfectly able to face him.  
"Hey, you good?" She asked, causing Derek to bend his head a little to be able to look at her. He shrugged softly. It was so awkward, Derek was so, so ashamed.  
"Don't know. I'm just so sorry that you saw me like that...," Derek admitted, averting his eyes once more.  
"But you don't have to be sorry, Derek. I'm glad I was with you. And I'm so sorry that you are hurt, that someone does these things to you," Penelope answered softly. She was so perfect right now and everything he needed right now to help him feel better.  
Derek stared at the ceiling, unable to answer her. Penelope was so kind, so pure. He hadn't met a better person in a long while. But still, he felt so awkward. Yet, for one reason, Derek was able to tell her.  
"I'm ashamed," he admitted, all so silent, still staring at the ceiling.  
"I don't want all these things, I just want them to stop, I...," suddenly, he felt his eyes tearing up, but at the same time, Penelope's head on his chest, her arms firmly wrapped around him.  
"I know Derek," she only answered, and Derek found himself believing Penelope instantly.  
"Thank you, Baby Girl," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, too. Penelope gave him so much comfort and strength without many words, just with being around.  
Derek suddenly realized he didn't want to miss her anymore in his life.  
He found himself relaxing again, and it didn't take long until both of them fell back to sleep. Derek still was exhausted and needed his rest. And with Penelope in his arms, he felt, for the first time in a long row, safe.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Fran silently opened the door to Derek's room around twelve. She wondered why she hadn't heard neither, Derek nor Penelope. Fran peaked inside, suddenly smiling all over her face.  
Fran, from the first moment, had known that Penelope was a particular kind of girl. She somehow had found a way through Derek's self-built walls.  
And there they were.  
Snuggled up in each other's arms, peacefully asleep.  
Fran hadn't seen her son; this relaxed in a very long time. To be accurate, since he'd been away with Buford a few months ago. Fran had asked Derek many times what had happened, but her son had refused to talk to her. Fran still wondered what was going on, had found herself unable to help Derek because he didn't speak to her. But maybe, Penelope was able to help Derek. Indeed, that little girl had helped him a lot until now without knowing about it. He was smiling again, seemed more relaxed. Fran decided to leave the two lovebirds alone for another while.  
She also did something, she wanted to do for a long while: Fran Morgan called Carl Buford. She wanted to know if there was something wrong and had a bad feeling in her gut.  
"Buford?"  
"Mr. Buford, this is Fran Morgan, Derek's mother. I hope I'm not interrupting you from something."  
"Oh, no, Mr. Morgan. We're just back from the church. I missed Derek there, is he alright?"  
"I wanted to ask you the same question. Derek'still asleep. But what worries me most is that he's so silent and distracted. Did something happen at the Youth Center?"  
"Nothing happened. Everything's fine. Derek is my favorite. Be sure I have an eye on him to make sure, he's alright!"  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Enjoy your Sunday Mr. Buford."  
Not convinced by Buford's words, Fran called one of Derek's teammates. What she heard then made her worry. Why had Derek had to stay with Buford all on his own? The boy told her, after every match Buford wanted to talk in private to Derek.  
Fran poured herself some coffee, suddenly afraid of the things she needed to find out. Her son was suffering it was, and Fran would help him no matter what it was. Sighing and pacing through the small kitchen, Fran waited for Derek and Penelope to wake up. She had to know, now or never. And never wasn't an option.  
It was nearly 2pm when Derek and Penelope finally made their way out of Derek's room.  
"Hello Mrs. Morgan, I'm sorry, I look like a mess," Penelope greeted her, yet with a smile on her face as if she couldn't care less about how she was looking right now.  
"You look perfect," Derek said underneath his breath. Both, Fran and Penelope almost didn't hear it, but Fran could see the girl blushing and knew Penelope had heard it for sure.  
"Thank you, Hot Stuff," Penelope answered with a happy smile and sat down beside Derek in front of the kitchen table.  
"You guys must be starving," Fran began, earning a nod from Derek and Penelope.  
"Starving, momma," Derek answered, gifting her with a slight and shy smile. "I didn't think we would sleep that long, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, don't be, Baby Boy. I'm sure you needed your rest, and with such a great company, I'm sure, sleep did come easily."  
Derek nodded once more, his face crumbling a bit. Indeed, they would talk later, no matter what Derek would say. Fran would find out what was bothering her son. She rose to her feet and served lunch to the slumberer. They should strengthen themselves before Fran would begin to ask. She also wanted Penelope to be part of the talk. Maybe it would make things easier for Derek. Fran was sure, Penelope knew. The two kids were acting differently this afternoon. They were closer than before if that was even possible. Something must have happened last night between them.  
Fran poured herself another cup of coffee and some lemonade for the two lovebirds before she sat down again. Watching Derek and Penelope eating. Smiling, she wished, she didn't need to cut down the comfortable silence as soon as they would finish their meal. Honestly, Fran loved watching Derek and Penelope. The kids knew each other for a week but were already so attached to each other.  
Soulmates.  
It was the first thing coming to her mind as soon as she'd seen her son and Penelope for the first time.  
Hopefully, they wouldn't lose contact after Penelope and her family was gone. Evidently, her thought's were taking Fran too far, but she would love to see them getting married and have a bunch full of children. Yet the kids were teens, they were separated by more than 2000 miles, and Fran for sure couldn't afford a train or plane ticket many times. Since she'd lost Hank, her beloved husband, Fran had to lay as much money aside as possible, so Derek, Desiree, and Sarah could go to college and have a good life in their future. That was her most important goal. Fran was working hard for her kids. Sadly, they were alone very often.  
And now, Derek was struggling again. But this time, he made her worry a lot more. Her son had never been this silent before. His teacher had informed her before vacation had started, that he was distracted the whole time. That wasn't what her son used to be. So, she saw no other way than to confront him with the demons that made him suffer so much.  
Penelope helped Fran doing the dishes and wanted to leave after, thinking her parents would worry about her.  
"They called in earlier, wanted to know if you're alright. They won't be home until the evening. You can stay if you want to. If that's alright with you, Baby Boy?"  
Derek didn't waste a second and nodded.  
"Sure, it's alright."  
Just then, Penelope nodded and sat down again.  
"Thank you. I gladly stay here," smiling, Penelope appeared very happy, to not have to leave. She sat down beside Derek again, who didn't mind how close she was sitting to him. Indeed, her son appeared more relaxed with Penelope at his side. Fran hated to speak up now, but she knew it was for Derek's best.  
"Now that you're both here...Baby Boy, we have to talk. And Penelope, I want you to stay. I need the truth...honestly, Derek. What is bothering you? I called Carl, he said you were fine, but one of your teammates told me, Buford made you stay with him after every game. Even after your teammates are gone. What is this about?"  
Instantly, Derek's whole body tensed. Fran hadn't seen her Baby boy like this before. Almost at the same time, Penelope grabbed Derek's hand. Fran realized how firm her son's grip on Penelope's hand became, his knuckles were white. But she had been right. Penelope knew about it, her reaction had told Fran everything she wanted to know.  
"Mom, please," her son almost whispered. Suddenly he was very pale. Looking at his and Penelope's hands, Derek obviously was very uncomfortable. But this time, Fran wouldn't let go. Whatever it was, she needed to know, even if Fran knew it was something terrible, her son was telling her.  
"No, Derek. I beg you. I'm so worried, I can't sleep without thinking about what's happening with you. I love you, Baby Boy, and I won't judge you, I promise."  
Derek looked at her for a second before he looked down at his and Penelope's hands. Fran knew Penelope was giving Derek much-needed comfort. And like Fran had hoped, Penelope jumped in, helping her.  
"Tell her...," Penelope whispered. "She can help you, and you'll feel better. Just like you told me last night. He can't hurt you then, Derek, never again."  
At first, Derek shook his head, but then, all so slowly, he nodded. Fran saw tears streaming down his face. It broke Fran's heart to see her son like this.  
"I'm so sorry momma," he whispered, still averting his haunted eyes.  
"Is it Buford? Is he hurting you? Talk to me, Baby. I won't be angry, and you don't have to be sorry for anything. I love you and will always be there for you, my sweet boy."  
Slowly, as if not to scare her son, Fran rose to her feet and pulled her chair next to Derek's. She sat down beside him, pulling him into a loving embrace.  
Derek didn't let go of Penelope's hand but leaned into her arms. Fran looked at Penelope, who was crying silently, holding Derek's hand. And suddenly, Fran knew what this was all about. Her heart pounding in her chest, Fran felt her mouth was getting dry. Could she ask her son something like this? Or worse, what would she do if it was real? Clearing her throat, Fran took a calming breath.  
"Baby Boy...is Carl Buford...is he..."  
"He uses to molest me, momma," her son suddenly whispered, his voice full of shame. His whole body was as tense as possible. Fran firmly held her son in her arms. Tears streamed down her face, and she leaned her head against Derek's to hide them.  
"I'm so sorry, Baby Boy. So, so sorry." Fran would never forgive herself for sending Derek to the Youth Center. He began to tremble in her arms. How must he have suffered all the time? Fran didn't want to imagine how hurt, how ashamed her Baby Boy must have been all the time. She held him close to her body, pulling Penelope into her arms, too. Fran couldn't be more grateful for this young girl to exist. Wouldn't she been with her son, Fran still wouldn't know anything. Penelope had been Derek's bravery.  
Fran didn't know how long the three of them sat huddled together, but at one point, Derek relaxed a little in her arms. Fran kissed the top of his curly, black hair.  
"Go, get some rest, Baby Boy. I'm so proud you told me what Carl is doing. I'll call dad's former partner. We'll do a report so Carl can't hurt you anymore."  
Derek nodded weakly, pulling slowly out of his mother's arms. He still couldn't look at her. They would work it out together, Derek would need time to believe her words, and that was alright.  
"I'll stay with you if you want," Penelope said silently. Derek risked a glance at her direction and nodded weakly. His expression was so exhausted. And so, so sad.  
"Thank you," he whispered to his friend before both of them rose to their feet and headed upstairs to Derek's room.

* * *

* * *

 

That had been many many years ago. Derek used to remember this part of his life as the worst, but simultaneously the best time. He'd found his soulmate in Penelope Garcia. She'd been his God-Given-Solace. They've never lost contact in all those years. Not, when Penelope had lost her parents at the age of 18 and not at all those times, Derek was undercover. He'd made his dream come true and became an outstanding police officer. Last year, he'd made it to the BAU. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.  
He was proud of himself, his momma was too.  
Penelope had been beyond excited. He'd never seen her again after this special vacation and the only contact over all those years had been via email. Derek didn't even know how she was looking, would he even recognize her if they'd meet? Did she still have her beautiful blonde hair? Did she still wear her colorful dresses and all those funny yet decorative accessories? Derek found himself wondering more and more about her.  
"Hey Morgan," Hotch, his boss was calling him. "Come with me, release that woman in the interrogation room from her handcuffs, she's our new Technical Analyst."  
"Alright, man!" Derek didn't ask more. Hotch knew what he was doing, even if the woman was a hacker - that was all he knew about her. Derek walked into the room and saw a black-haired woman sitting there.  
"Oh, beauty and brains!" The woman greeted him, looking him up and down without a smile or anything. But yet, something stirred inside him.  
"Hey, eyebrows: when they do the men of the FBI calendar, is it just 12 month's of you?"  
Derek snorted silently, barely able to hide a smile. That woman reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put the finger on it.  
"Welcome to the team!" He answered, not taking her question. "Come on, you can go. See you on Monday.!  
The woman, fully dressed in black, grabbed her pink paper and her purse and followed him to the elevator. Derek wondered what about this person was familiar to him. She was all dressed in black, from head to toe. Derek had never known anyone like her, yet he thought so. Funny, he thought, that woman reminded him of someone. Derek just couldn't put the finger on it. But he would find out. He'd become quite a good profiler and would get to know that woman until he would know what it was about her.


End file.
